powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Kayla
Kayla '''is the '''Ursa Galaxy Ranger of the Galaxy Squad Rangers. She is the female heir of the Ursa Crown. She has an older brother, Terrance. She is portrayed by Mila Simmons who previously played Chloe in Power Rangers Dino Charge. She is the third ranger to be awakened. Character History Infanta Kayla-Legendary Battle Despite Terrance being 3 years older, their father, King Leo, always saw Kayla being a more successful leader in the universe. However, both were trained to be heirs of the crown, leaving the Royal Court of the Ursa System to decide. However, The Shogun Invaded on her 12th birthday (the specific date is never mentioned). She was given the Ursa Stone by her father, who joined the infantry in a major assault during the campaign. He also met Legendary extra rangers and Tommy Oliver during this period. They ended up in the KO System, located in Vela. They were trained at the SPD (Space Police Delta) KO-33 branch. With their training, they also obtained new vehicles, the Hawk Fin Turbos. Galaxy Squad The Cerberus Stone was badly damaged and the only gypsum from Proximus Centauri b could fix it. They crossed paths with Captain Marisol and the Galaxy Squad Rangers. They fought the Vigot Brothers in the Centari system and Alex Fierro who turned the earth based rangers into chickens. She develops a Tomboyish appearance, to Nora's annoyance and Ashton's like. She develops a crush on Eustus MacAlister, despite already in a relationship with Gwen Gifro back on Earth. After Revelation, she becomes Queen of the Ursa Major System in Revelation, with Terrance in charge of a new team of rangers. Personality Being a Tomboy, she doesn't mind her suit doesn't have a skirt. She enjoys learning how things work, such as why the Leo Stone was forbidden to be used by woman and its consequences. Unlike Vierra from Ninja Steel, she is strong-willed feminist and ruler. Family * King Leo-Father (Deceased) * Terrance-Older Brother, Cerberus Ranger (II), Dragon Knight Ursa Cyan/Ursa Ranger Arsenal * Ohman Stones ** Ursa Stone (Major/Minor) ** Galaxy Morpher *** Spear attachment * Ursa Zord Attacks * Polaris Crush: performs a powerful blast attack with the Galaxy Morpher. * Ursa Master Blast: an attack preformed alongside Draco Ranger and Cerberus Ranger. * All-Star Crash: '''performs a powerful blast attack with the Galaxy Morpher with the other rangers. ** '''Kyuren All-Star Crash: An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 14 Rangers. ** Ultimate All-Star Crash: '''An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 16 rangers. ** '''Forever 21 in One: '''An upgraded version of the finisher with the Hexagon, Phantom, and Legendary Rangers. * '''Polaris Impact: performs a powerful slash attack with his own Kyu Spear. * All-Star Impact: performs a supercharged energy attack with the Spear attachment. 'Appearances: '''Space 11-13, 15+16, 18+19, 21-23, 27+28, 31-34, 37, Revelation, Hex 22+23 Appearances Notes * She is the only Female ranger with 2 constellations, Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. ** As Eustus has Phoenix (main) and Pavo (Battalizer) * She has similarities to past Blue rangers: ** She is a tomboy like Tori ** She's a flirt like Blake ** She lost both her parents *** Justin and Preston have lost their mother, and their fathers are in the background *** King Leo dies in Genesis and their mother is never mentioned ** Her counterpart is from a post-anniversary season, Like Blake/Isshuu * She is the first Blue ranger on a team with 3 blue rangers ** Until Revelation, Dark Ranger was exclusive to the comics ** Terrance is Teal, which is considered a shade of Blue by Marisol *** mainly so the Cerberus Megazord has Blue and White and Blue and Silver combinations * She is the first female Blue since Madison ** She is the first female blue to be succeeded by female Blues (Buttercup in Battle Thunder, Taylor's alternate timeline counterpart and Laurel Pride in Hexagon Blues, Mel; Blair; McCormick; and Lizzie in Coaster Force/Nitro) See Also * Kotaro Sakuma-Sentai Counterpart from ''Kyuranger see Comparison Page * Lucky-Sentai Counterpart (as the heir of their homeland) Category:Lemurseighteen Category:PR Ursine-themed Rangers Category:PR Royalty Category:PR Child Archetype Category:PR Space-themed Rangers